Not Today
by 11Alexandria7
Summary: Elliot didn't see anything but those eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes, and her lips quietly mouthing, "Take the shot."


**I hope you like it!**

* * *

The entire squad of the Special Victims unit stood on the roof of precinct. Guns aimed, an adrenaline high everyone was on edge, but nobody moved.

The scene before them was terrifying.

But Elliot didn't see anything but those eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes and her lips quietly mouthing, "_Take the shot."_

But he couldn't. No one could. How could they? Take the shot and send her falling to her death. Even with the fireman and EMTs on the scene, there was no way she could survive a fall that long. No, no one would be taking any shots today.

**_30 Minutes earlier…_**

Fin and Munch had just come in the squad room, Ledger in cuffs walked in between both smiling smugly.

As they lead him to an interrogation room, Cragen came out of his office and yelled across the room to Olivia and Elliot, who were currently sitting at their desks doing paperwork, to wait for him to do the interrogation.

Both nodding at their captain, they got up and walked to the 1 way mirror to watch Fin and Munch uncuff Ledger and tell him to wait.

"He's all yours." Munch said as he and his partner left the room.

Olivia looked at Elliot; anger was evident in her eyes, as well as his. This wasn't there run of the mill rapist – if there even was such a thing. No, they had been after this guy for over a year, and now it was finally time to put him to justice.

Cragen came into the deserted hallway and parked himself in front of the mirror. A sign to his Detectives that they could proceed.

Both entered the room, but Elliot took a backseat and leaned against the wall next to the window. He knew Olivia needed to take care of this. She was deeply affected by this case. Not that he wasn't, but she had become very close with 1 of his victims. She always bonded with the vics, but this was different. She had become very good friends with this vic, and now she needed to put this bastard away.

Olivia sat down across from the perp and just stared at him for a few minutes. No, not stared. Glared. A vicious, menacing glare, that Elliot rarely saw.

"Good morning, Olivia." Ledger said.

"Detective Benson."

"Oh, I'm sorry Detective Benson." He nodded his head apologetically.

"16, 15, 12, 10, 9, 7, 7, 6, 5, 4, 5, 7-" Olivia began, looking at her files.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." Ledger said with an innocent look.

"The ages of the girls you raped. Or did you forget?"

Olivia began to flip pictures down in front of him.

"Abigail Peterson, 16, Teresa Smith, 15, then a little jump in age… Georgia Ackers, 12. What happened Ledger? Why so young?"

"My my she is a pretty girl. Her parents must be very proud." Ledger said as he traced a finger over Abigail's beaten face in the picture.

Olivia quickly snatched the picture away.

"You raped all these girls. At first, we just thought you just a bastard, then you starting raping younger and younger," Olivia said getting up and walking around the room, arms crossed, "and we thought, a developing pedophile?"

She took a breath as she got back to her chair standing in back of it.

"And then, we asked why would he start off at 16, and go all the way down to 4?"

She leaned in over the table and got right in Ledger's face.

"What do you have to say for yourself? Couldn't get it up for the older girls? Did they laugh at you? Make you feel insignificant? So you had to go younger and younger, until they couldn't understand you dysfunction, couldn't understand that you are a freak?" Olivia said in a low, icy voice.

"You bitch!" Ledger yelled and got up, but was quickly shoved back down into his seat quite forcefully by Elliot.

"See him?" Olivia pointed at Elliot, "that's my partner. He tends to be violently over-protective of me, so I wouldn't try anything."

"Why? Can't defend yourself, Olivia?" Ledger asked, his cool façade coming back.

Olivia smiled at him and stood back up.

She looked at Elliot who smiled back at her.

"Would you like to find out for yourself?" Olivia said with a look in her eyes that would instill fear in the toughest criminals.

Before he could respond there was a knock at the window.

Both Detectives quickly exited the room and looked expectantly at Cragen, and now Huang.

"Follow me." Cragen said.

He led them to the board where Huang began to explain something about Ledger, but neither Detective was paying attention. This man had brutally raped 12 girls. He had carved his initials into their thighs so that they were forever marked, and he had left little notes for the Detectives at the scenes of the crimes. Mocking them. This bastard deserved to have a needle stuck in him. He needed to be sent to Hell early, and they wanted to be the ones to do it.

They were brought of theirs by a sudden commotion from where the interrogation rooms were.

A shot rang out, followed shortly by a loud buzzing noise.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other before grabbing their guns from their holsters and ran towards the Emergency stairs.

They saw a uni lying on the ground covered in blood as they ran past him, Elliot screaming for someone to call a bus.

Olivia was the first to get to the roof, as Elliot had been a flight of stairs behind her.

She opened the doors and was quickly met with the butt of a gun hitting her in the head. She stumbled and cried out in pain before suddenly she was grabbed from behind and had a gun pointed to her head.

"Drop the gun." Ledger said.

Olivia slowly emptied the gun of its contents and dropped it.

He led her to the edge of building before he told her to step up.

She hesitated at first, but a cold touch of metal reminded her of why she had to comply.

He quickly climbed up and positioned himself so that he was behind her, his back to the city, hand around her waist and gun to her head.

Elliot had opened the door quickly, knowing that most of the department was behind him, but quickly froze as he saw the scene before him.

Ledger had Olivia by the waist on the edge of the building. If he decided to jump and take her with him, she'd be dead.

Elliot slowly walked forward, gun aimed high up at Ledger.

"Don't move!" Ledger shouted.

The rest of the Detectives and uniforms made their way up to the roof and in the distant sirens could be heard and an ambulance was near.

"Nobody move or I'll throw her off the building!" Ledger screamed.

No one knew what to do. If they took the shot, surely one of New York's finest Detectives would die. Detective Olivia Benson. A friend, a sister to her fellow Detectives, a daughter to her Captain, and Elliot's partner, and Best Friend. Maybe she would be more if they ever made it out of this situation.

Everyone just stood silent, until Cragen came forward.

"Don't do anything rash Ledger. Let's just talk about this."

"Stay where you are!"

Cragen stopped walking, but continued talking, "Listen to me, just let her go and we can negotiate. What do you want?"

Ledger laughed, "I don't want anything. You don't think I know what is going to happen to me?"

"We can take the death penalty off the table." Came the ADA's voice, Casey Novak. She must have made her way up at some point, probably worried about her friend.

"And spend the rest of my life in prison? I'd rather just die now, and take her with me!" Ledger said.

"I want you all to hurt, hurt you like you hurt me!" Ledger said.

"We didn't do anything to you man, you did this to yourself." Fin said.

"Everything was fine until you bastards came along!" Ledger said, obviously getting frantic. His mental stability was obviously in shambles, and the Detectives needed to figure out a way to get Olivia safely down before he did something that would change all their lives.

Ledger looked at Elliot and jammed the gun forcefully into Olivia's head.

But Elliot didn't see anything but those eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes and her lips quietly mouthing, "_Take the shot."_

But he couldn't. No one could. How could they? Take the shot and send her falling to her death. Even with the fireman and EMTs on the scene, there was no way she could survive a fall that long. No, no one would be taking any shots today.

Suddenly, Ledger began to cry. He took the gun away from Olivia's head, and looked around at all the Detectives, with his arm firmly around Olivia's waist, he shot himself in the head.

"NO!" Elliot cried out, running to Olivia as she began to fall backwards.

She quickly disappeared from his vision, but when he came to the ledge, he saw a hand. A beautifully manicured hand, hanging on.

Somehow, Olivia had gotten her hand on the ledge, but it wouldn't last long.

In a split second, she looked up at him, her hand slipping. She looked terrified, as she should. As anyone would in that situation.

Quickly Elliot pulled her up and over the ledge, and they both fell to the ground of the roof.

Everyone surrounded them to make sure they were alright, but they didn't notice.

Elliot had his arms wrapped firmly around Olivia. Both were shaking, and Olivia buried her head into Elliot's chest.

"Liv…" Elliot said putting his hands on either side of her face, looking into her eyes.

Her breathing was rapid as he inspected the gash in her head from the gun. Surely she would need stitches, but other than that she was fine.

She was fine.

He pulled her back into his arms, and cradled her until they were pulled apart by the EMTs needing to inspect Olivia.

He stayed with her, holding her hand as the EMTs worked to cover up the wound on her head.

He stayed with her as they put her into the ambulance, as they stitched her up, as her fellow Detectives came to hug her and make sure she was alright. And he stayed with her when she was released from the hospital.

And he stayed with her as she went to the morgue, to make sure Ledger was really dead.

And they walked out of the morgue in a rather intimate position. Intimate for them at least. Elliot's arm around her shoulder, Olivia's head resting on his chest.

This was by far the worst experience either had been through. But they would be ok.

As long as they were together, they would be ok.

* * *

**I have been thinking about this for forever. Let me know what you think =) Review please!**

**Oh and this is a one-shot.**


End file.
